corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Arthedain The Darkbringer/Blood Drive
So the journey has finally come to its conclusion. I will not be talking about the plot in specifics. Instead I am just making a quick summary about the game. If anyone wants to know more about the story, then you are free to ask via messages. First of all, Blood drive is a long game. I must admit that I took my time with it to fully understand the plot (I'm not an expert on japanese) and my Vita suffered several crashes during the final level. None the less, I'm sure that the game will at least rack up as much hours as BC RF. As the chapter count is hidden when you first play, I will keep it hidden in this review as well. I will however say that Extra chapters make a return in blood drive. Now, what aspects return from the previous titles: The bonus features are back from Book of Shadows and as such, you have a handy collection of the games CG artwork, music, binaural voices as well as the voice actor commentaries. The name tags from the previous games also make a return and now there is also a basic knowledge database, that gives basic info about the characters and objects of the game. All of these are unlocked as you progress in the game. Saving the game is again done by the usage of candles, which remains as the only method of saving your game. In game elements: The game goes back to the exploring style of BC RF. You now have an HP bar that functions as it should, instead of just being there as a relic of the game engine. The game has environmental hazards like piano wires and shards of glass, that will drain your life should you stumble into them. There's also malevolent spirits wandering around Heavenly Host that you must avoid. There are resources that you will find throughout the game. These resources are bandages, batteries and charms. Bandages replenish your health, batteries are used for your flashlight and charms are used to banish evil spirits. The darkening mechanic from Book of Shadows also makes a return and functions similarly here. Witnessing disturbing events and searching corpses raises your darkening meter. Unlike in BoS, you have no darkening meter in BD. As your character gets darkened, the screen will have static and will grow to be more staticy as your darkening intensifies. The character portrait in your inventory screen also becomes black and their eyes become red. There are statuettes in certain locations around Heavenly host and these can be used to reset your darkening status, but you can only do this once per chapter. The flashlight in this game is used to illuminate areas and it makes traps easier to see, as the shards of glass or blood glistens in the light. You can now also change the character you play as, depending on the composition of your party. Of note is that when you walk on traps, all of your party suffers damage. However, if an evil spirit attacks you, only the character you play as will take damage, so you should change character if the screen edges become red. Characters also have their individual darkening meters. The game also has a sprint. If you sprint for too long, the character will stop to catch his/her breath. The character will run slower and change animation when he/she is starting to get tired. Difficulty: It's corpse party, so the difficulty is what you expect. Only this time there's more danger of dying due to HP loss instead of wrong ends. Don't be alarmed though, there's still plenty of wrong ends. In my opinion the highest difficulty in the game is to manage your sprint efficiently, as there are times when you'll be caught out without sprint, when you need it the most. Also sometimes you might encounter situations where you know what you must do, but don't know how to achieve it, which might lead to frustrating moments where you are searching through the entire school for hours. Executed in a proper Corpse party fashion with its twists and shocks. It had its frustrating moments, but it also played with my emotions in a way I would only expect from a Corpse party title. The plot was decent and most importantly didn't leave any important loose ends. Category:Blog posts